


Wings

by AGreatAndTerribleBeing (PhoenixFoxfire)



Series: Christmas Gifts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFoxfire/pseuds/AGreatAndTerribleBeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Christmas gift for my friend Kristen, who loves Destiel. I figured this would suffice, and I hope she enjoys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

Sometimes, Dean wished he had wings. 

Castiel had wings, and they were absolutely gorgeous. The first time Castiel had shown his wings to Dean, he'd been stunned. Sure, they'd been together for a while, but Castiel had told him how important wings were to angels. How intimate the act of showing them to someone else was. How it signified that the angel trusted the other being with all of his heart.

So when Castiel had sat him on the bed and had shyly manifested his wings, not just their shadow, Dean was pretty speechless. "Cas," he'd breathed out, and that had been all he'd been able to say. Castiel just looked at him, gnawing on his lip. 

"Do you like them?" he'd asked, and Dean had nodded. How couldn't he? They were absolutely beautiful. And even more beautiful was what it represented. Castiel had let him touch them, had taught him how to groom them, and now Dean was allowed to see them whenever he wanted.

Still, he wished that he could show Castiel the same thing. He didn't have wings to manifest to tell Castiel how much he loved him. He tried to show the angel every day, and made a point to say it at least once before they went to sleep. It must've worked, because Castiel was still with him.

So one day he did the best thing he could do, the best human equivalent he could think of.

He got down on one knee, presenting Castiel with a silver band, two golden wings overlaying the metal.

And when Castiel said yes, he slipped it onto his ring finger, unable to stop grinning as Castiel had wrapped his wings around them and kissed him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't explain it entirely in this fic, because I'm intending on writing another, fuller fic about wings, but I believe that wings are a very important thing to an angel, and they're only fully shown to perhaps a very close friend or a lover. They're not something that just anyone gets to see.


End file.
